


Cracks

by radioactivesunflower



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Broken!Steve, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, danny helps him, poem like, poetry style, pretty much danny helps keep steve together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactivesunflower/pseuds/radioactivesunflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve knows he is cracked. What he didn't know was how Danny could help mend them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracks

**Author's Note:**

> this is not edited, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> this was written to help break my writers block for tattoo fic. 
> 
> I am actually really nervous to be posting this because I haven't written anything like this in a really long time. I really hope you enjoy it and can see were I was coming from.

Steve was cracked.

 

The cracks started when Steve mothers dies.

 

Being sent away, crack

 

Being separated from his sister, crack.

 

Being sent to war, crack

 

The cracks started to grow, by the time he had left the war every kill, every op had left cracks.

 

Then his father died. He cracked almost to a breaking point.

 

There was Danny. The cracks seemed less baring around, Danny.

 

Even though he was made of marble and steel, he was worn down and beaten down. Danny could see these crack that ran down the body of this man. The cracks the showed that Steve was holding himself together will pure force of will.

 

The cracks stop coming for a while. The ones already they’re starting to mend in the presence of Danny.

 

Then there is Wo Fat

 

The cracks come back.

 

This time it’s the older cracks start to break more, splintering.

 

Steve knows he is breaking.

 

Danny looks worried and reaches out more.

 

Then Jenna.

 

Her death cracks him twice.

 

Betrayal and failure.

 

Danny helps mend the cracks as much as he can, with friendship and smiles.

 

When he finds out the truth about his mother.

 

He almost cracks in two.

 

Danny holds him together.

 

He is left feeling broken, raw and unloved

 

Wo Fat might be his brother, Crack

 

Mother leaves again, crack

 

Kidnapped by Wo Fat he actually almost breaks

 

For a moment, he is in a world with no cracks.

 

He is snapped awake, back to the world

 

He kills Wo Fat, crack

 

By the end Steve is sure that he will never recover from these cracks

 

They had become so much, there were too many

 

But there was Danny

 

Danny

 

He came to mend like always.

 

Only this time they were different.

 

Mending Kisses, intimate touches

 

Breathless sighs and gasping moans.

 

The cracks started to knit together, with each kiss.

 

Each touch of finger tips closed the cracks, barely leaving scars

 

At the end Steve felt more whole, holding Danny in his arms.

 

The cracks still there but lessen greatly.

 

Kissing the top of Dannys head, Steve knew he no longer had to worry about the cracks.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Am I evil? I feel evil, with making Steve hurt like that. 
> 
>  
> 
> Check me out on tumblr @ supersealmcgarrett


End file.
